


Hidden in Plain Sight

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trope Bingo Round 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Peter and Derek enjoy having sex with their willing mate.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Hidden in Plain Sight

"Fuck him harder, Peter," Derek whispered and ran his fingers through their young mate's hair.

Stiles had not expected this when he asked to go to the club this morning. He knew his mate's were horny 24/7, but he thought he would be 'safe' from their needs in such a public setting.

When Peter had lifted his skirt and started to play with his ass, he complained to his alpha that he would draw attention with his moaning. The men acknowledged this and decided that the best way to keep their Omega quieted was for Derek to fuck his mouth as Peter fucked and eventually knotted his ass.

"This is your best idea yet. The thought that all those dancers need only look up to see what a needy knot whore you are. Your ass is so wet. I bet Derek and I could both knot your sloppy ass. Can't risk anyone seeing the mayor and his deputy chief taking care of their Omega. They would not understand what a needy bitch you are," the older werewolf panted.

Derek started to thrust into his mouth harder and faster, desperate for release.

"Looks like my dear nephew has become impatient. Ah well, we should leave soon," Peter chuckled as he matched the other alpha.

Stiles was moaning and encouraging the men to empty their load in him. Yes, he had only wanted to dance when he suggested going out. However, maybe this time he'll get pregnant. After all, he really wanted to grow milk heavy tits to feed his mates. Maybe they will get him breast implants if he wants them to be bigger, he would have to wait and see. All three moan as they find their own relief.

Maybe he could talk them into going camping this weekend. This way he could scream as they both fucked his ass. He was their needy whore after all and he needed to feel more of them, always.

-Fin-


End file.
